We Wish You A Marry Me Christmas
by MrsChuckBass01
Summary: chuck/blair christmas one shot. what will happen when chuck gives blair the biggest surprise of her life?


PROLOGUE

Blair and Chuck have been going out for a few years and they have both graduated from college. They are currently living together in a lovely townhouse in the Upper East Side, of course. It's Christmas time & Blair has been out of town on a business trip so she hasn't had time to get into the Christmas spirit.

Hey all you Socialite Wannabees,

As we all know, Christmas is a wonderfully hectic time in the Big Apple every year. This year is no different. The hottest stores are filled with all the hustle and bustle of the Christmas spirit…and the Christmas spending. What's on my Christmas list? Well, anything expensive and sparkly will do…or the new Manolo Blahniks that will be released in a few days. But anyways, back to gossipy business. **C **was spotted looking at rings in Tiffany's, Cartier, and Bendel's. Maybe his **Queen B** is getting a lovely rock to finally adorn her slender finger? Only time will tell. As for me, I'm going to go put a few things on hold at Bendel's. You know you love me.

XOXO,

Gossip Girl

"Serena, I need your help," Chuck said over the phone early Sunday morning. Christmas was in three days and he needed to get this right.

"What do you want?"

"Well, you see, I'm planning on surprising Blair when she gets home. I want to have the entire house decorated but…there's something else."

"What's that, some new lingerie?" Serena asked bitchily.

"It's a little classier than that. I need you to help me pick out a ring."

"A ring? What kind of ring?"

"What the hell kind of a ring do you think? An engagement ring!" he said getting slightly irritated.

"Oh my God!!!! Yes, of course I'll help you!" she exclaimed.

"Great. Meet me at Tiffany's at nine," he said, hanging up the phone.

Serena arrived at Tiffany's at 9 o'clock sharp to find that Chuck was already inside, looking at the rings.

"Hey Charles," she joked, "How's the search going?"

"I don't know. None of these seem right. They just don't seem…perfect enough to be worn by her," he said annoyed.

_Awww, that's so sweet_ Serena thought.

"What about this one?" she said, pointing to a one karat diamond ring set in yellow gold surrounded by emeralds.

"I already looked at it. It's not expensive enough and I don't think she would like it very much."

"Not expensive enough? Chuck it's five thousand dollars! How much are you planning on spending?"

"A hell lot more than that," he said moving on to a different counter.

Serena and Chuck spent three hours searching for a ring but everything they found was either a.) To small b.) To big c.) Not exquisite enough or d.) Not expensive enough. Finally he decided on a ring, but it was going to take a few days to get. It was going to be custom made. He ordered a 3-karat princess cut pink diamond set in solid white gold. On each side of the diamond would be two smaller white diamonds, about a karat each. The inside was to be engraved with: I PROMISE TO ALWAYS HONOR & LOVE MY QUEEN B. It cost $10,450. Chuck loved the ring, as did Serena, but his biggest problem was going to be waiting for it to arrive.

To pass some of the time away, Chuck got to work decorating the house. He ordered a 10-foot tall tree to stand in the foyer and other smaller trees to be placed around the house. There was a total of six trees: 2 in the bedroom, 1 in the foyer, 1 on the 2nd floor landing, 1 in the dining room, and 1 in the living room. He decorated the trees in the bedroom by himself and called Serena, Dan, Nate, and Jenny to help with the others. After decorating them, they lined the staircase with garland and lights. They also strategically hung wreaths and lights throughout the rest of the house. Everyone slept over December 23 after a long day of decorating. Chuck barely got any sleep. He was anticipating the arrival of the woman he loved and he was also waiting for the call that the ring was in. At 10 o'clock the next morning, he finally received the call. He went to Tiffany's to pick it up and then went home to wait for Blair. Her plane was due to arrive at the JFK Airport at 4 o'clock.

The choir that Chuck had paid to serenade them for the night arrived at 3:30. As their voices filled the air, Chuck forced Serena to leave.

"Why can't I stay?" she whined.

"Because I want this to be special and romantic. I'm not proposing to Blair _and_ you, I'm only proposing to Blair. Now leave," Chuck said forcefully.

"Fine, fine I'm going. But before I go, I just want to say thanks. This is really special. Blair has been through hell and back and I'm so happy that she finally has someone that can make her truly happy." Serena then gave him a quick hug and walked out, leaving him alone with the choir.

Blair arrived at 4:15. As she walked through the door, she stopped. She was surrounded by Christmas splendor and her ears were filled with beautiful carols. As she looked around, she saw Chuck standing by the staircase, watching her. She dropped her bags and ran to him, flinging her arms around her neck.

"It's beautiful," she gushed.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." This comment brought tears to her eyes and she looked up into his smoldering brown eyes before kissing him.

Chuck had lit a fire in the fireplace in the living room. He had also set up a meal that could feed and army. He wanted to make sure she had everything she could possibly want. After they finished their dessert of Crème Brule, he walked over and took her hand in his.

"Did you know that you're the most beautiful woman in the world?" he asked. Blair laughed as he continued. "I don't know how I ever survived a day in my life without knowing you were mine. I am yours and you are mine. But I want to prove that and make it more permanent. I'm not entirely sure how to do this so here it goes. Blair, I am completely in love with you. You are the most important thing in my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I never want a day to go by without you by my side." At this, he dropped onto one knee and pulled out the ring. "Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you marry me?"

She gasped and tears sprung to her eyes once again. The ring was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Of course I'll marry you," she whispered as the tears began to fall. Her face illuminated with a huge smile. She was the happiest woman in the world, just as he was the happiest man. He gently slid the ring on her finger, making her gasp with delight. Then he laid a love filled kiss on her smiling lips.

Later that night, as they were getting ready to go to sleep, Blair took off the ring and studied it. She noticed something on the inside and noticed the engraving. Chuck had already fallen asleep beside her so she leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "And I promise to always honor and love you, too, Mr. Bass. I can't wait to be your wife." With that she fell asleep, having sweet dreams of the life they would soon share.


End file.
